Moonlite
by kagome7304
Summary: City girl moves into small town never really looking for big adventure, and she ends up finding a forbidden love....who can believe that she, a human, falls in love with a vampire...how can that be..read to find out. Rated M for just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: City girl moves into small town never really looking for big adventure, and she ends up finding a forbidden love...who can believe that she, a human, falls in love with a vampire...how can that be..read to find out.

_'I've always been a city girl, who nevered really looked for adventure and was quite content with her life. So imagine how devastating it is when your mother gets her heart broken and decides that the big city life is no longer an interest. that it was time for a complete change of scenery. she had told me she was done with the cities, and decided we were going to her child hood town in washington state called moonlite falls. my mother had told me she hasn't been back home since graduation. the only family left in moonlite falls is my great grandmother who is well into her 90's. i really wish that my mother will turn the car around and head back to the city...it's done nothing but rain since we came to town._' Rin quickly wrote in her diary before her mother called her.

" Rin dear come here for a minute." Rina called for her daughter.

" right here mom...whats up." Rin walked into the living room where her mother and great grandmother sat.

" nana thought it would be best to get you settled into school soon, so i have registered you at the local high school, you start tommorrow.

" please say your gonna let me drive the prius...and not the rusty piece of junk sitting out in the drive way." Rin begged.

" there is nothing wrong with that truck Rin. it runs just fine..." tsubaki said sipping on her tea not looking at the teen...plus i think you will thank me later for making you take my truck.

"uh huh sure..." rin said thinking, ' this old woman is crazy...why would any one thank her for letting them drive that old ass contraption.'

" you will see my dear...you will see." tsubaki said as if Rin's thoughts were said out loud, " and before you ask...i know everything so watch what you think Rinny."

" ..." rin just nodded...she had no clue what to say. she didn't understand how her great grandmother, who looked like a 50 year old woman, could just read her mind like that. this place was just plain creepy. Rin marched back upstairs to her room getting ready for bed.

**Rin's Dream**

Rin found herself in a meadow of wild flowers lounging on some boulders looking up towards the clear night sky. the cresant moon shown brightly in the star speckled sky. the next thing she knew she no longer was alone. she glanced over to the forest opening to find a pair of golden eyes staring at her.

"Who's there?...Show yourself." Rin stood up alarmed. He walked into the moon light. his long silver hair blew in the wind covering half of his face.

" what are you doing here?..." the mysterious guy questioned in an icy tone.

" i could ask you the same thing... this is free property that belongs to no one. i have every right to be here as you do. plus this is the only place in town to look at the clear sky." Rin said sitting back down on the boulders not taking her eyes off of him.

" hmmm...then i will leave you be...gypsy." he said walking back into the forest.

Rin went to run after him...when she notice she couldn't move her body wouldn't allow her...the word 'gypsy' was the last thing that ran through her mind.

**End of Dream**

Rin sat up quickly almost butting heads with tsubaki, her face looking alarmed. " Reina what happened in your dream." tsubaki asked Rin. Rin knew she had no choice but to answer the old woman, since she heard the seriousness in her voice.

" i had a weird dream thats all...it just startled me when i was pulled out of it." Rin said looking down at her floral pattern quilt.

" Reina, Reina , Reina...listen to ole tsubaki...don't ever ignore your dreams like that. they serve as warnings of what you will be getting yourself into. i've had them myself. our family has a knack for knowing things and living very long lives because of our dreams. So trust ole tsubaki...and don't tell your mother. she ignores her dreams often, but refuses to admit it. She doesn't believe any more."

" ok nana tsubaki...and please call me Rin..i don't like to be called Reina." Rin said slowly getting out of bed, not completely sure of what her nana was talking about. tsubaki patted the girl's shoulder and left rin to ready herself for school.

Rin arrived at school before the rest of the students, which she was thankful of. She really didn't want to be the center of attention today. The rusted truck was terribly stubborn, it refused to go over 50, and it sounded like someone was killing the poor thing. she wished to put it out of it's and her misery. she was extremely embarrassed driving that thing through town. She quickly got out her schedule walking hastily towards the small cluster of buildings. Little to her knowledge that she was being watched.

She had enough time to find where all her classes were before the school started to pile in with students. Each one of her classes had bored her to death. she had already taken English, history, and all her Biology courses in California before she moved. the school system in moonlite falls seemed to be behind the other major city schools. Then again Rin had always been able to pass even the hardest class with flying colors. Around lunch time Rin didn't bother going to the Cafeteria for food. instead she went outside, even though it was a little chilly, and began writing in her book.

_'Well here is another entry for my life is officially hell book. I have begun my new life in this hellish town that seems to be hidden away from the sun. My mom is not only being unfair but she is allowing my great grandmother, who surprisingly looks in her early 50's, run my life. instead of driving my mom's prius to school...i got stuck driving nana'a busted up truck that barely runs, and sounds as if some one is murdering it. Any way let me tell you about this dream i had. i was in this meadow, that i was guessing is through the forest behind my nana's house, i was looking up at the clear night sky when this silver haired angel approached me. he looked like a god, and of course this being a dream why wouldn't he look godly. he called me a gypsy...A GYPSY!...because we have dark eyelashes, dark hair and thin eyebrows...doesn't mean we are gypsies. my nana said the women in our family are very special, because our dreams guide us through life if we listen to them. they will keep us safe, and we will be able to maintain a long life. i look at this silver moon pendant around my neck and wonder if the old woman hasn't just gone completely nutty. my mother said nana wanted to give me something, but wanted me to accept it thinking it was truly something special. so i wear it to humor nana. well the grandfather clock bell chime just went off ...time for biology...my best subject ever. of fun...see ya after school...this concludes another chapter in the book my life is officially hell.' _Rin quickly closed her book and ran to her last class nearly missing a collision with a few other students.

Mr. Halfen smiled at Rin and kindly told her to take a seat next to Mr. Tashi at the back table. Rin nodded quickly walking back to the last table. she looked at the guy she will be sitting next to and with wide eyes she whispered, " it's him...this can't be."

A/N: hehehe...here is my new baby...inspired by the book twilight by stephanie meyer. if you like vampire books you'll love her. any way i hope you liked it...i want atleast 1 or 2 reviews before i decide to continue.

Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha or anything else...this story was inspired by the book twilight, with my own inuyasha twist.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...sniffles it's sad i know...but i don't own anything but my laptop.

**RECAP**

Mr. Halfen smiled at Rin and kindly told her to take a seat next to Mr. Tashi at the back table. Rin nodded quickly walking back to the last table. she looked at the guy she will be sitting next to and with wide eyes she whispered, " it's him...this can't be."

Chapter 2:

Rin was in shock, cause right when she whispered low enough so no one could hear her. this guy looks right into her eyes with a curious gaze, as if he was trying to read her like an open book.

" Rin...Sesshomaru...is there a problem? " Mr. Halfen questioned when seeing that Rin hadn't taken her seat yet.

" Not at all...i had to move my books off her seat." Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes off of Rin. She blushed quickly taking her seat keeping her head down.

As Mr. Halfen started the lesson, Rin tried her best from looking at her dream god beside her. when she couldn't resist and glanced over at him from the corner of her eye, she noticed that he was staring at her. his facial expression showed that he was troubled. Rin couldn't figure out what about her would make him look troubled. maybe he had the same dream as her, and was having major dae ja vu. the only thing bad about bringing it up, was that possibility of being laughed at for telling the most hottest guy around that you seen him in your dreams. Rin had really gotten herself into a pickle with this already. Before she knew it class was over and everyone started to clear out.

Sesshomaru wasted no time leaving he rushed out of class before anyone noticed, he was having a bit of trouble keeping himself in control. he knew that tonight he would go hunting, hopefully that will control this sudden urge he has. 'that girl...Rin was it...she is unique. it's been a while since i seen an actual gypsy. she is very intriguing.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Sesshomaru stood leaning against his car watching Rin get into her poor excuse for a vehicle. He noticed that she was having trouble getting the truck started. Quickly weighing his options, Sesshomaru casually walked over to the truck tapping lightly on the window.

" Hi, i was just about to leave when i notice you were having trouble. do you need a lift?" Sesshomaru asked in his smooth velvety voice that could just about melt any girl's heart.

" ummm...that would be great...thank you." Rin smiled sheepishly, gathering her stuff to follow sesshomaru.

Rin stared at sesshomaru's car in amazement. it was a silver turbo...it was said to be one of the fastest cars ever built. it was well equipped with a safety harness. The windows were tinted so you could barely see into the car unless the windows were down like they were now. She smiled to Sesshomaru, " Hey do you mind if i drive?"

"Are you serious?" Sesshomaru asked raising his eyebrow. Did she not realize that the car was his baby.

" Yea...i always wanted to drive one of these things..." Rin pleaded, " so can i please drive...i promise i won't hurt it."

" maybe next time...if you survive my driving." Sesshomaru smirked.

" is that a promise..." rin smirked evilly.

" hmmmm...yea...if you survive my driving and don't look scared." sesshomaru knew she wouldn't be able to handle his driving. no one will be able to stand going so fast and not scream. he saw this at an easy victory. He held open the passanger door for rin to step in. as soon as he shut her door he quickly walked to the driver side. when he looked over to tell her to buckle up she was already buckled in. if he didn't know any better he'd say she was inhuman like him, but he would of sensed it. Sesshomaru brushed it out of his mind and started his engine listening to the sweet purr of the car before shifting it into gear and speeding out of the parking lot. he only occasionally glanced at Rin expected to see a look of horror clinging to the seat belt. to his disappointment she was enjoying herself like a kid in the candy store. they were going 160 mph when rin shot a glance at him, " hey is this the fastest it goes...a little disappointing...i thought these things could go over 200 mph. "

Sesshomaru growled and pressed the gas harder going as fast as the car would let them go. Rin's eyes were wide in excitement. it seemed like nothing scared her. She was the strangest girl he has ever had to encounter through his long years. He was pulled from his thoughts by Rin's voice.

" huh did you say something?" he shyly asked.

" Yea...i said you missed my turn...are you ok...you look a little disoriented." Rin asked staring at him with a hint of concern in her voice.

" yea...sorry i was just thinking about something." Sesshomaru said whipping the car around, and turnng down Rin's street. the car came to a smooth stop and to rin's suprise didn't jerk to a stop due to the speed they were going at. She was very impressed that she had met someone in this god forsaken place that had something in common. the love for speed.

" Well thank you for the ride. i guess i will see you tomorrow in biology...Sesshomaru." Rin smiled, as she softly said his name as if testing to see how it sounded coming out of her mouth. She didn't realize how heavenly it sounded to Sesshomaru. He only nodded and watched her head into her house.

Rin walked in the house to see her mother wide eyed, and open mouthed. Rin's nana just smiled and winked at Rin as in saying way to go on the catch. Rin just blushed and ran up to her room hoping they wouldn't ask who drove her home in that luxury car. the peace and quiet was welcoming, but rin knew it wouldn't last long. her mother was going to gather her composure and storm up there demanding an explanation. Suprisingly Rin's mother left her alone, but that didn't stop nana from making a trip to rin's room with a sandwich. " so Reina...did you have fun?" tsubaki smiled handing rin the sandwich.

" you knew that piece of junk wasn't going to last didn't you..." rin glared at tsubaki accusingly.

" Now Reina...why would i want to strand you at school...not knowing someone will be there to give you a lift...and i'm sorry my dear the truck will be in the shop for a few days...oh and it's suppose to get humid during the night...keep the window open. let the clear night air in. it might help you sleep better instead of tossing and turning like you did last night." Tsubaki said slowly walking out of Rin's door.

' i swear that woman is going to drive me crazy with the whole Reina thing. People know me as Rin not Reina...ughhhh...' Rin thought to herself as she walked to her closet to find her small bag that she threw in there last week when they first moved in. a wide piece of floor board creaked as she picked up her duffle bag from the closet. "what's this" rin whispered moving the loose board. there was a shoe box resting under the floor board. Inside was a royal blue silk cloth with some things wrapped up in it. there was a diary, incense, and some oils. Rin opened the old diary and began to read:

_May 06, 1833_

_This is my very first entry. Momma made this diary for me for my birthday. well let me not be rude and introduce myself. my name is Reina Lynn Hale. I am 13 years old, and a gypsy. Alot of the town people here looks down upon our people. Momma said that was because they fear those that are different than try to understand where they come from. they rather have the vampires who look like them then gypsies. i asked momma if she had ever encountered a vampire before? she said ' my darling, why would you wish anyone to encounter a vampire. all a vampire wants is to drink all your blood, until you die. wishing to encounter a vampire is like begging for death.' i think momma should listen to her own advice. she judges the vampires instead of trying to understand them. i want to meet a vampire. i think those who live forever , might need a friend. they must be very lonely wondering around at night for all eternity. any way we will have to talk about this later...momma is calling me to help with the chores._

_love you diary,_

_Reina_

Rin smiled and skipped ahead a few pages and something caught her eye.

_September 3, 1835_

_Today something interesting happened. Momma had let me have a free day today, since i have been working hard on making herbs and doing my spells...yea i said spells. Gypies are famous on our medicine and charms. i am very good at it, a natural momma said. i walked through the woods out back of our little house, and found a meadow of wild flowers. I just can't describe the beauty of it...it looked like a place you could only find in a dream. I didn't see him at first...as i got closer to the middle of the meadow i realized someone...well something was stretched out on the boulders. i gripped the cresant necklace momma gave me as i slowly walked closer to the thing. his body layed still like a statue, his bare skin glittered like diamond encrested stone. his chisled chest looked too smooth to be real. but this stone like god was breathing. i dare not touch him in fear he might crumble or disappear. my breath hitched as his golden eyes looked into mine. he curiously looked into my eyes and asked why i didn't run and scream. i told him i have nothing to be afraid of...gypsies aren't afraid of those who are different. 'interesting...not even afraid of a blood sucker?' he scowd. 'hmmm i thought vampires came out only at night...not during the day to sun bathe.' i retorted. for a vampire he sure was cocky. 'those are just rumors to keep people from knowing the truth.' ' uh huh...so what's your name?' it came out so naturally i didn't mean to say it. ' you first gypsy.' 'fine, i'm Reina Hale...now your turn vampire.' ' Sesshomaru...just Sesshomaru. my last name changes every few years.'_

_our conversation went on slowly for a couple hours. come to find out not all vampires drink human blood...Sesshomaru and a few other covens hunt animals. they help keep some species from over populating a certain area. like here we have an extremely large number of bear, elk, and mountain lions. Sesshomaru isn't alone...he has 3 other members in his family..or they say coven. who is basically his vampire family. he has no living family members left. when it is sunny out they are suppose to stay away from people...because of how they look in the sun...and people would know the truth about vampires and flip out. i also learned that some vampires have special powers. like sesshomaru can read what people are thinking. he was able to read my mind. but i don't mind. he acts more like a big brother to me...i guess he really was lonely. but like a big brother he becomes annoying when he is in a bad mood. i think i'll go back tomorrow to see if he is there. _

_-Reina._

'hmm...i'm really not liking this.' Rin thought to herself closing the book, taking out a piece of paper scribbling a note to her mother signing it Reina. this way the only thing she needed to do was to get dressed the next morning and go heading into the woods. Rin sat the note on the night stand and the book on top of the note.

A/N: ok here is chapter 2...hope you all like. chapter 3 will be posted with in the next 2 weeks...please R&R.

-Kagome7304


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...sniffles it's sad i know...but i don't own anything but my laptop.

**RE-CAP**

'Hmm...i'm really not liking this.' Rin thought to herself closing the book, taking out a piece of paper scribbling a note to her mother signing it Reina. this way the only thing she needed to do was to get dressed the next morning and go heading into the woods. Rin sat the note on the night stand and the book on top of the note.

Chapter 3:

The next morning Rin woke up to a light breeze brushing her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened staring straight at the open window. " I didn't open that window last night...hmmm maybe mom or nana Tsubaki did this morning." Rin mumbled getting out of bed changing into her jeans, a black tang top and her hiking boots. She took the brush through her hair quickly getting all of the knots out before grabbing the diary and heading out. To her suprise everyone was still sleeping, so Rin quietly filled her back pack up with some snacks, a bottle of juice, some water, and tied a jacket around her waist incase she got cold. The note to Rin's mom was placed on the kitchen table as Rin walked out the back door into the forest.

Rin walked along the trail for about 20 minutes before her subconscious pulled her off the trail heading east of the trail deep into the forest. She made sure to mark her trial by tieing a blue ribbon around the branches of the trees that she passed. It seemed like it didn't take her long to reach the clearing. The sun shone bright down upon the meadow. The warm wind blew the wild flowers gently caring the sweet fragrance right to Rin. She stared at the boulders in the middle of the flowers, realizing it was the meadow from her dream. Rin didn't harp on it too much, she just decided to sit on the boulder and get comfortable. She planned on reading more of the journal maybe to understand something unknown to her.

_October 16, 1835_

_Seems like the season changes faster than we are ready for it to. Momma has been sick for a few weeks now...she has influenza. i was told to stay away from her so i don't get it. Poppa is using all the medicine he knows to try to make momma more comfortable. I ran to the meadow today to make my own medicine. i know i am still learning, but something in my head is telling me what i have to do. ' to cure what ales you crushed lavander and jasmine to make a soothing tea.' the voice tells me. i hum a song that i have never heard before but it feels soo right. The vampire hasn't been to the meadow lately. it seems like as soon as he stops showing up to my secret meadow...bad things start to happen. I guess it's not fair for me to blame him for something he didn't do. _

_well, Poppa left for the night. i am sitting here in my room...i just gave momma my special tea. Poppa had left town to go find another doctor in a near by town to see if they have any medicine to help momma. i know momma will be just fine. her coughing has stopped and she can breathe alot better now. i can't help feeling slight bit lonely. My friend hasn't been seen for 2 weeks...i hope he hasn't left town. Uh hold on for a minute diary...there is a tap at my window..._

Rin looked at that unfinished page wide eyed like some one had just cut off the story in the middle of a good part. She quickly flipped the page to see if there is any more about the secret vistor.

_October 17,1835_

_Sorry diary for not coming back. Last night my vampire came to my window...he looked troubled. We sat up all night talking about what was troubling him. He told me he had sensed trouble around my house. The towns people are blaming my father's medicine for making them sick. They are always blaming us gypsies for the dumbest things. With the weather changing people get sick, because we can't adapt to the quick change. Anyone with common sense could of told them that. It gets cold...means dress for the weather. Duh! I just hope they don't do anything bad to Poppa. Sesshomaru promised that he will stay with me until Poppa comes back. Any way, Momma is all better. My special tea worked, she said it is the best medicine she has ever tasted and asked me if i would make it for her every day so she doesn't get sick anymore. I was more than happy to. Momma has no clue that Sesshomaru has been staying here in my room at night. I think she will be very mad at me...but i don't care. Sesshomaru is like my over protective big brother...speaking of which...he is staring right at me reading my thoughts. He doesn't like me talking about him...he is afraid of people finding out his secret. but we both know diaries don't talk..._

"hmmmm diaries don't talk...if she only knew." Rin muttered setting the book down on the boulder next to her.

" you took the words right out of my mouth gypsy." a figure in the shadows said loudly in a cold sexy tone.

" who's there?" Rin said turning towards the voice that spoke.

" Hmmm you look alot like her. but your more bold than her...she feared me but tried to hide it from me with her innocent smile. you on the other hand don't fear nothing. when i first saw you in class it was extreme deja vu...and now i know why. she is your ancestor...and i didn't have the nerve to take the diary off the table...you were just too close." Sesshomaru said slowly coming into the sunlight.

'wow...he is soo perfect...i would never have thought a being this beautiful had ever existed.' Rin stared at Sesshomaru taking in his full appearence. Then the thought came to her that Sesshomaru reads thoughts, she felt like smacking herself in the head.

" what were you thinking?" Sesshomaru eyed rin warily, seeing her facial features change.

" I thought you were suppose to read minds?" Rin eyed him cautiously.

" I can...but apparently not yours."

" Why's that?"

" I don't know maybe your brain is defective."

" Defective!! you jerk...maybe i'm too smart to fall for your charm that allows you to read innocent minds of people." Rin huffed in annoyance.

"possibly...but i still think it's cause your weird." Sesshomaru commented in a bored tone. He liked pissing her off. He loved seeing her facial features change.

" Well Mr. i have a pole shoved up my sexy ass... who gave you the right to decide what the hell is normal and what is weird." Rin retorted placing her hands firmly on her hips watching this sexy asshole walk closer.

" So you think i am sexy..." Sesshomaru said only an inch away from her face.

Rin didn't know what to say he was soo close to her face if she moved a fraction of an inch her lips would touch his. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes listening to her heart beat race at his closeness. She held her ground well...if it wasn't for her heart racing he would of honestly thought she wasn't the least bit interested in him.

" Cat got your tounge gypsy?" Sesshomaru whispered on her lips lightly brushing his cold lips on her warm ones.

"...you have no idea..." Rin whispered in a daze not taking her eyes off of him.

Sesshomaru chuckled stepping away from Rin giving them both plenty of room to breath, " your very intriguing gypsy."

" AGAIN WITH THE GYPSY...the name is RIN...R.I.N...RIN not gypsy." Rin yelled in frustration.

" oh really...i thought your name was Reina...thats what you signed the letter to your mother..."

" Reina is my full name...i liked to be called Rin...all my friends call me Rin. my family are the only ones that call me Reina...so no more gypsy please..."

"Fine...Rin..."

"you actually listen...hmmmm looks like there is hope for you yet blood sucker."

" Sesshomaru...my name is Sesshomaru...if you don't want me to call you gypsy don't call me blood sucker."

" ok Sesshomaru..." Rin smiled turning to grab the book off the boulder, " ...well i guess i will see you around. it is getting late."

Sesshomaru looked to the sky curiously. it was still day light the sun wasn't going to set for another 3 hours, " Rin you have plenty of time before it gets dark...what's your hurry?"

" it's later than you think Sesshomaru. it's after 4:00 pm...time for all mortals to be getting home to dinner." Rin said looking up to the sky, " i don't have a watch or anything...but something tells me that i need to be getting home. my mother is beginning to worry."

" Hmmmm your just like her...the one you were named after...she knew lots of things that i myself still don't understand...but now i think i have another chance to understand. i guess it is best that we both get going. if i am going to be hanging around you i need to make sure i am well fed so i don't accidently drain you." Sesshomaru said flashing his pearly whites.

" Do what you must...but who ever said i was going to be hanging around you? " Rin shrugged not caring if it wounded his pride, " it's not like i fear vampires anyway..."

" huh why not..."

" Because from what i heard a vampire would never take on a gypsy...unless given permission by a helpless gypsy that wanted their pitiful life ended quick... that's what i heard...whether it is true or not i do not know. most likely you wouldn't know either...seeing your history with gypsies...now if you excuse me i must get home. you go eat...your amber eyes are turning a dark color. See you around Sesshomaru." Rin smiled turning away from Sesshomaru walking into the forest.

Rin was right, it was late for the fact that her mother was pacing the floor as Nana Tsubaki tried to keep her clam. the clock had read 8:45 pm when all the lecturing on going into the forest alone and not waiting until someone was awake before leaving. Nana Tsubaki was the voice of reasoning in the whole matter. Finally being able to go to her room, Rin decided to put on her night shirt and read more of that diary. When she entered the dark room she didn't notice the window being open or the figure standing in the shadows. Rin had just taken her shirt off, and thrown it in the hamper when the figure decided to make himself known.

" Just so you know your not alone." Sesshomaru's husky voice said seductively. Rin shivered at the sound of his voice. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to turn around and yell at him for coming into her room while she was getting changed. Before she could decide what to do, she felt a jacket drape her shoulders giving her the cover up she needed.

" What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Rin snapped facing him holding the jacket closed.

" I'm bored...just thought i'd drop by...maybe to take a look at that diary." Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes off of her.

" So you sneak in my room...pervert...and wait until i have taken off my shirt before saying anything. your such an asshole." Rin huffed out walking over to her bed grabbing her night shirt and walking into the closet to quickly change.

She walked out of her closet to find the sexy perverted god laying on her bed reading the diary. " hey, that isn't yours...you shouldn't be reading a girl's diary. give it here." Rin said reaching for the book.

" No...my turn to read it...you had all afternoon to read it." Sesshomaru held the book out of Rin's reach. Rin continued to reach for the book with determination.

" Give me the Damn book vamp." Rin reached as far as she could before falling ontop of sesshomaru.

In one quick movement Rin was now laying on her bed staring up and a hovering Sesshomaru. Their faces only inches apart, Sesshomaru mumbled something incoherent to rin before crashing his lips on hers. Rin's eyes went wide with shock before slowly giving in to the kiss. The feel of Rin's hands moving up Sesshomaru's arm to his shoulders resting on the back of his neck deepening the kiss more. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide when he realized his level of control was starting to slip. He quickly broke the kiss and jumped back a few feet giving them a good amount of space between them.

" Rin...i-i-i appologize for that. i didn't mean to take advantage like that. " Sesshomaru said not daring to look at the girl. in fear of what her emotions were going to tell him.

" no sweat...not everyday you get to kiss a vamp. no harm no foul i guess..." Rin let out a nervous laugh trying to lighten the mood. Sesshomaru could see she what she was trying to do and smiled for her gesture and decided to go along with it.

" why don't we sit and look at the book together...this way we don't have to fight over it anymore." Sesshomaru suggested sitting on the edge of the bed looking into rin's eyes. Rin was hesitant at first but she nodded in agreement scooting over so Sesshomaru could lay on the bed with her.

_November 15, 1835_

_Pappa never made it home from his trip. Sesshomaru came across his body in the woods two weeks ago. It's been really hard for mamma. She loved him soo much. A group of gypsies from another town is suppose to be coming here to help us out until we can get back on our feet. I don't think we need them, because i can throw herbs and medicine together to sell and we have Sesshomaru to protect us. I'm glad he's not here right now...he would be mad with me for what i am thinking right now. He doesn't think i should be meddling with things in the town. I've been delivering medicine and i opened up a stand in town. I feel that i need to show those who have looked down on my people that they might be able to kill my family off but we will carry on no matter what happens. So diary please keep this small secret...i don't want Sesshomaru to feel the need to hover over me like a protective mother hen. He will have to let me go at some point in time. Vampires aren't suppose to be the gypsies guard dogs. He is suppose to fear me not protect me...thats ok, i am working on blocking my thoughts from him. I might make a spell book just so that future generations can use it for healing or protection. they need to know how to handle themselves against those that are immortal. I can see that one of these days vampires will only be myth. You and I diary will know the truth. Vampires are real and may always be real. _

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru who had a disapproval glare, staring at the entry. Anyone could tell you that he was probably hurt by the comment that was made. He really cared about Reina, and all she did was be ungrateful to everything he has done for her.

_May 23, 1845_

_Well tomorrow is my big day. Jacob is a great man...i wish Sesshomaru can see that. Sesshomaru thinks i am rushing into things. Jacob's family is leaving after the wedding, they have been such a big help since they came. I am 25 years old i feel that it is time to settle down...plus no one knows this yet but i'm pregnant. that is why me and jacob are rushing to be married. _

_Sesshomaru is going to be told to go his own way from now on. i have kept my bedroom window locked to keep him out. maybe he has taken the hint that i am trying to live my life vampire free. I hope that he will one day forgive me for trying to live a normal life. Eventhough gypsies don't live normal lives, but i want to try...i am too mature to play this lil game of having a vampire for my best friend. May he find love one day and understand why i did what i did. I pray that my future children's children's children are able to live a normal life where people don't make fun of them for being gypsies._

That was the last entry Sesshomaru read before closing the book. He looked down at Rin who was snuggled in his arms. To him she was the most beautiful creature that has ever lived. He has never met a girl in this entire world like her. Rin turned in her sleep snuggling into Sesshomaru's rock hard chest with her arm draped across his abdomen. Sesshomaru only smirked gently ran his fingers through her hair. He decided right then and there he wanted to make her his.

A/N: ok that is it for now...i will like to thank everyone that reviews...i love reviews. to the grammar nazis...i am well aware of grammar errors no one is perfect...so please bare with me or don't read it...i'm not here to please everyone...it is impossible to please everyone. but thank you for your input...i shall update as soon as i can.

- Kagome7304


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...sniffles it's sad I know...but I don't own anything but my laptop.

**RE-CAP:**

That was the last entry Sesshomaru read before closing the book. He looked down at Rin who was snuggled in his arms. To him she was the most beautiful creature that has ever lived. He has never met a girl in this entire world like her. Rin turned in her sleep snuggling into Sesshomaru's rock hard chest with her arm draped across his abdomen. Sesshomaru only smirked gently ran his fingers through her hair. He decided right then and there he wanted to make her his.

Chapter 4:

Rin woke up alone in her bed, thinking everything that had happened last night was a dream. She quickly got ready for school, and was about to head out the door when something blocked her way.

"Good Morning." Sesshomaru smiled at Rin.

"Uhh…morning. Umm what are you doing here?" Rin asked curiously.

"Well, I came to take you to school. Your truck is still in the shop, and we can't miss today too. Mr. Halfen plans to surprise us with a pop quiz." Sesshomaru smiled.

"Fine….but I'm driving." Rin smirked folding her arms across her chest.

"No way in hell are you driving my baby." Sesshomaru stated.

"Then you're a liar… you said the other day that I could drive next time."

"I never said that you could…"

"…. Uhh yea you did. You said if I survived your driving with out getting scared then I could." Rin said interrupting Sesshomaru.

" ….." Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He really didn't want anyone to drive his car…his precious car.

"Don't worry I won't hurt it." Rin said quickly grabbing the keys and running for the driver side door. Sesshomaru slowly walked to the passenger side and got in grumbling something about evil conniving gypsy. Rin didn't pay him much mind and floored the gas.

They arrived at school 5 minutes later, the car coming to a screeching halt. Sesshomaru grinded his teeth in order to keep him from lashing out at Rin….but then again she deserved it.

"You are never driving my car again. You literally almost got us killed…Twice!" Sesshomaru yelled. Everyone at school was staring at them. Never did they ever see Sesshomaru Tashi speak, let alone yell at another student.

"Well we got to school in record time, plus your car is fine there isn't even a scratch on it. You Big Baby!" Rin yelled back, "Plus your ass is too stubborn to die, so you would have been just dandy!...Asshole!"

With that said Rin marched past the crowd after she threw the keys at Sesshomaru. He was too mad and embarrassed to go after Rin. He just mumbled 'stupid gypsy' and went the opposite way heading towards his first class. Normally vampires don't have a guilty conscious, but this vampire did. The frustration on Rin's face tormented him. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at her like that. Rin had no idea how much she had scared Sesshomaru. He had never met anyone so reckless in his entire life. Not even Reina was as reckless as Rin was. Reina…he hadn't had to think about her in a while. She was the only thing that linked him to the world of the living. Now a century, and a few decades later he runs into her great, great, great, granddaughter, who hasn't realized she captured his heart. She is the one who melted the ice to his cold heart.

The day flew by quickly and it was lunch time. Rin found herself a spot under a tree in the warm afternoon. The day was cloudy but still perfect to enjoy her lunch in. She opened her own diary and began to write in it.

_Ok I can't fully say my life is hell. I have found someone in this god forsaken town that spices up my dull life. He is a couple of centuries older than I, even though he looks to be around my age. He is actually a very hot vampire. I know what the stories say, 'vampires are made to be the bait that lures their prey to them. Their godly figures which are damned to roam the earth until there is nothing for them to feed off of any more. Or until someone discovers their secret and devote their lives to destroy the 'monsters'.' Please, I think the stories were made up by the vampires in order to get the new generations of man to believe that stories, are just that…stories. I wonder if vampires are real…then what about mythical creatures. Were they once real too? Or did the vampires cause man to open up their imagination soo much that they started making up creatures to tell in fairytales. It makes you wonder how the first vampire came about…I don't believe in Dracula. After all Dracula was just a fabricated story._

_Hmmm…enough talk about that. I recently discovered a diary in my room that was hidden underneath the floor board. It belonged to one of my ancestors by the name of Reina…I know weird. My great, great, great grandmother had met Sesshomaru in her life, and surprise he shows up in mine too. I wonder if he acted the same or different between now and then. I wonder if he changed any…personality wise. Probably became more of a pain in the ass now knowing I was related to the gypsy he was friends with back then. But the question I must ask myself is will I turn out like her….like older Reina? I think tonight I will read more of the diary to see if I can find the spells Reina had mentioned in her diary. Maybe I can find something that can give me an insight to my future. If my fate is to hurt Sesshomaru the way Reina did…then I don't want it. I rather break ties now before either of us get any closer. Any way, bell rang time to go…until next time._

_Rin_

Rin closed her book and ran to the class she really didn't want to go to. The class that she had to sit next to Sesshomaru. Of course the moment she walked into the room she spotted Sesshomaru already in his seat staring off into space, as if he was deep in thought. Rin took a deep breath and quietly took her seat next to him. She looked down on the table in front of her was a note folded ever so neatly. She opened it and read it.

_Rin,_

_I know you are very upset with me for yelling at you this morning. I am not very good at these things. But that was the first time I was actually afraid in my ENTIRE life…I am not writing this to ridicule you more on your driving. I don't like seeing you upset. It is heartbreaking. It is like seeing a perfect angel die right in front of your very eyes. Like I said very heartbreaking. Your smile lights up a room and you can almost hear the heavens choir. I've been living a life of hell until now. And I don't want to lose my angel. So I apologize for yelling at you, and hope you can forgive me. I will be making many mistakes because this is all new to me. So I am apologizing for those future mistakes. Please don't keep me away. If you forgive me, please give me one of your breath taking smiles. _

_Sesshomaru_

Rin looked over at him, his eyes trying to read her face. She noticed how sad he looked, like a child who just broke their favorite toy. That look itself made you just want to hug him and tell him all is fine. Rin touched his hand that was resting on the desk and gave him her breath taking smile. He returned her smile, taking her hand in his giving it a little squeeze.

" Good Afternoon Boys and Girls, Welcome once again to Room 49. Take out a number 2 pencil and put away all your books. It's a POP Quiz day." Mr. Halfen said.

It didn't take Rin long to finish her test. She was actually the second one done her test. Of course Sesshomaru had to be the first one to be done. No matter how much Rin knew on this subject she just couldn't get things done any faster than Sesshomaru. She glared at him as he sat back in his chair arms folded across his chest smirking that sexy smirk of his. She mumbled, "Damn vamp." The look Sesshomaru shot her almost made her bust out laughing. If looks could kill she would have been dead ten times over.

The time in class seemed to fly by, before Rin knew it class was already over. She was surprised that Sesshomaru didn't leave like he did before he just sat in his seat waiting for Rin to pack up her books. As soon as she had everything packed up she darted out of her seat laughing, while she sprinted to Sesshomaru's car. To her demise Sesshomaru was already at the car leaning against it waiting on her.

" Damn it Sesshomaru…you had to show me up, you couldn't of let me win once. Or at least raced me on equal level……you. mumble blood sucker." Rin Huffed throwing her backpack at him. She sat in the passenger seat staring out the window not looking or speaking to Sesshomaru as he drove her home.

" Rin are you seriously mad at me for not chasing you?" Sesshomaru asked turning down her street.

"No, just disappointed. I guess you can't help it. " Rin looked over giving him a small smile.

When Sesshomaru pulled up to Rin's house he turned off the car and turned towards her. Rin looked at him like she was waiting for him to say what he wanted to say before she gets out. Sesshomaru smiled brushing a piece of hair out of her face before cupping her chin. He leaned forward capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Rin gave into the kiss almost immediately. Sesshomaru didn't realize how much Rin wanted him and knew she couldn't be with him. This time Rin was the first to break the kiss. To much physical contact will end up making it harder for her to keep her distance.

" I'd better go. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Rin said in a low voice. Trying to hint to Sesshomaru that she didn't want him in her room tonight or to make it a habit of coming to her room. Sesshomaru just nodded trying to read her face since for some reason he couldn't read her mind. Rin manage to hold onto her face in a solemn look, and got out of the car quickly.

Nana Tsubaki was waiting for Rin in the house and could tell the girl looked troubled. Since Rin's mother wasn't home from work yet Tsubaki knew it will be easier to talk to Rin. Tsubaki was thrown out of her thoughts at the sound of the front door slamming.

" Reina….could you come in here for a minute child." Nana Tsubaki asked.

"What is it Nana?" Rin approached the old woman holding back her tears from spilling.

" My heavens what's wrong Reina….you look like your entire world just fell apart."

"Please don't call me Reina…I can't be with the man I love because of that cursed name." Rin said as the tears poured out.

"What on earth are you talking about hunny?"

" it's a long story…lets just say the one that I was named after hurt someone who was close to her, and the I met the one that was named after him, I don't want history to repeat itself and hurt him. Plus he is different than other guys. There is no possible way I can be with him. Please just leave me be tonight." Rin said before running up the stairs into her room locking the door. She collapsed right where she stood pouring her heart out in sorrow. She cried not only for herself, she cried for the hurt the older Reina inflicted on Sesshomaru, she cried until she couldn't cry any more. She laid on the floor too tired from crying and fell into a deep sleep.

**Rin's Dream**

Rin was in her meadow again this time Sesshomaru sat on the boulders waiting on her arrival.

"Why….why are you avoiding me? Are you trying to be like your ancestor who pushed me away as well?" Sesshomaru bellowed.

"I…I…I don't want the past to repeat itself. I was only trying to…protect us both." Rin stuttered not wanting the tears to start again.

"Protect us….protect us….Rin I don't need to be protected by a mere mortal. I am very capable of protecting myself lady….you are weak because you feel. I am not suppose to be able to feel emotions."

"But you do anyway…don't you?"

"For the first time in hundreds of years I feel love. Rin you are already following in Reina's footsteps in keeping me away. For someone who doesn't want history to repeat itself, you're not doing a very good job of it. Keep me close Rin…you keep me close and history won't repeat… Rin…I am in love with you. I know we are an odd pair but I think we can survive."

"I…I...I don't know if I can do this Sesshomaru."

"I don't know anyone who would cry themselves to sleep over a mere vampire's feelings….sweetheart, I know you can. You are very strong…even stronger than you or your family has any idea of."

"Damn your right…how pathetic am I. I just cried for a blood sucker." Rin said giving Sesshomaru a small smile.

"You…I just confessed my love for a gypsy. How crazy have I become?" Sesshomaru smiled kissing Rin on the forehead, "Now darling, enough talk you need your rest. I will see you tomorrow morning."

**End of Dream**

The rest of the night Rin had a peaceful dreamless sleep. She woke up snugged in her bed, but the window was left open. Beside her head was a Rose with a small note that said '_I love you Rin'_

"Sesshomaru…." Rin sighed before getting out of bed, and getting ready for school. She was soo glad today was Friday; she hated school, and really didn't want to be distracted by Sesshomaru right now.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"REINA LYNN JUNO….YOU BETTER BE AWAKE! SESSHOMARU IS WAITING PATIENTLY FOR YOU!!" Rin's mother yelled banging on Rin's door

"I'm up…..I'll be done in a min." Rin yelled pulling on her sneakers.

Rin was down the stairs in no time. Her eyes went wide when she actually saw Sesshomaru having a nice conversation with her Nana. He was actually drinking Nana's special Tea. Sesshomaru looked over to the doorway seeing Rin, "Good morning."

"Umm…morning. What are you doing here?" Rin said walking to the fridge grabbing a small bottle of juice.

"Well how are you getting to school, since your truck isn't ready yet?" Sesshomaru countered.

"Oh shut up Sesshy….I'm not fully awake yet. I am not use to seeing you here sitting in the kitchen talking to my nana, and drinking tea waiting for me. So excuse me if I am a lil disoriented." Rin snapped.

"Reina, Reina, Reina….be nice to Sesshomaru. He is a nice boy, and one of a kind. You had no reason to have been soo upset yesterday." Nana said giving Rin that knowing look. Rin had a feeling Nana knows Sesshomaru's secret. So instead of saying something to the old woman she just nodded.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to look at the two as he finished off his tea, "Rin are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, bye Nana." Rin said pulling Sesshomaru out the door. Sesshomaru followed Rin obediently like a good little vamp. He waited until they were in the car before saying something.

"So…are you feeling better today?" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Yeah…question…does Nana know…I mean about your secret?"

"Hmm she is a wise old woman. And yes she knew for a while now. She had fore seen us meeting. This was basically the reason she made you take the truck to school your first day. She felt she had to give a little push."

"Why did you come early today? You normally wait outside for me when Nana and my mother are in the house."

"Tsubaki caught me in your room during the night. For once in my entire life I wasn't paying attention, I was too focused on you. You are easy to talk to when you sleep. I can know what you are thinking when you sleep because you tell me when I ask."

"Great…I never want to sleep now. You are most likely going to find out my deepest darkest secrets now." Rin rolled her eyes. Then she realized something, "ok one more thing. I thought vamps could only have blood, and not other type of food or drink.

"Its Tsubaki's secret. She made the tea she normally gives to people when they are sick. There is something in it that, which takes away the urge to drink blood. She told me I should be able to act more human now, like actually eat real food. She hopes you will follow in her footsteps and learn the way of your people." Sesshomaru said turning off the car after pulling into a parking spot.

Rin didn't say anything that whole morning. She just thought about everything Sesshomaru said. As the bell rang for class Rin decided to save her thoughts for her journal. Sesshomaru stood at a distant watching Rin walk to class still deep in thought. He knew she was trying to make sense of everything he had told her. For now he will leave her to her thoughts, and with that decision made he walked to his class before the late bell rang.

Finally lunch time came for Rin. The morning seemed like it was going by soo slow. As usual Rin took out her journal and began writing in it:

_Well life at moonlite falls is definitely weird. This place has all kinds of weird stuff happening. I am in love with a vampire, and I am a gypsy with magic. I can probably conjure up a spell like a witch if I really wanted to. The nasty tea my mother has told me that nana conjures up when one is sick…well that was given to Sesshomaru to drink. He was anything but sick…he said Nana told him it will help control his thirst for blood. Hmmm. I think I will have to see what all I can do whether or not I decide to use my gifts or not. If I do have talent with spells and herbs then I will just be a freak. But isn't that what Sesshomaru is…a freak in society. LOL well maybe me and him will be freaks together. I guess I will have to find that other book Reina's Journal mentioned. My meadow will be my practice area. If my mother knows what I am doing she will throw a fit and tell me not to believe in Nana's nonsense of magic. This is something I have to do…I have to see what talent I may possess._

With that written Rin closed her book and left for her final class.

A/N: ok that is where I am leaving it for now. Don't worry I will update soon. I also have other stories I have to update too…so it may take a lil while for another update on this story.

Oh and a nice lil shout out to Krazi3-AnimeLover. Today is her birthday. Million Sexy Sesshy Glomps!!

-Kagome7304


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...sniffles it's sad I know...but I don't own anything but my laptop.

**RE-CAP**

Finally lunch time came for Rin. The morning seemed like it was going by soo slow. As usual Rin took out her journal and began writing in it:

_Well life at moonlite falls is definitely weird. This place has all kinds of weird stuff happening. I am in love with a vampire, and I am a gypsy with magic. I can probably conjure up a spell like a witch if I really wanted to. The nasty tea my mother has told me that nana conjures up when one is sick…well that was given to Sesshomaru to drink. He was anything but sick…he said Nana told him it will help control his thirst for blood. Hmmm. I think I will have to see what all I can do whether or not I decide to use my gifts or not. If I do have talent with spells and herbs then I will just be a freak. But isn't that what Sesshomaru is…a freak in society. LOL well maybe me and him will be freaks together. I guess I will have to find that other book Reina's Journal mentioned. My meadow will be my practice area. If my mother knows what I am doing she will throw a fit and tell me not to believe in Nana's nonsense of magic. This is something I have to do…I have to see what talent I may possess._

With that written Rin closed her book and left for her final class.

Chapter 5:

At home Rin opened up Reina's Journal and began flipping through the pages until she smelt a fragrance of Jasmine.

_The date of this entry is not of importance. I am pushing a 100 now and the times are changing. My grandchildren don't believe in the gypsy way any more. They just want to fit into society. The only one I can trust is my granddaughter Tsubaki. She understands her gifts, but is still wary of what is going on in today's world. She asked me to keep her teachings of our people a secret from the rest of the family. She made her very own version of my spell book, but Tsubaki is starting to go her own way in life. I am very proud of her but…I am in fear for the rest of the future generations. Our family's way could very well end with Tsubaki. If any of my future family finds this. They are to turn five more pages after following your nose to this page. There you will learn how to get to the spell book. Farewell my darlings._

Rin quickly flipped over five more pages and began to read,

_I've hidden my spell book with magic. Only my kin of kin can find it. The moon must look like your necklace, and you need to go out to the meadow. The special one that has wild flowers and boulders in the middle where one can lounge for hours. All you will have to do my darlings is to look deep inside your soul for the right words to summon my book. Please be careful and use it wisely. I will not tolerate my kin to use their gifts for evil. _

"Well…that was a bust. How will I know what to say? She talks in riddles just like nana. Ughhh this is hopeless. Tomorrow the moon will be perfect….hmmm. I guess it won't hurt to try it." Rin muttered to herself.

"Won't hurt to try what?" a familiar voice said behind her. Rin turned to see Sesshomaru leaning against her door frame to her room.

"Don't worry about it." Rin said slamming the book closed, "what are you doing here any way."

"Am I not allowed to be here…?" Sesshomaru said walking towards the bed sitting across from Rin.

'Reina listen take the white lit candle and put it in between you and Sesshomaru and say don't come near…trust me it will work.' A strange voice in Rin's head chuckled while instructing Rin. With a curious look Rin looked at the candle she didn't remember lighting and did what the voice told her.

"Don't come near." Rin said placing the candle between her and Sesshomaru, just as he was reaching for her a force stopped him from getting past the candle.

"Damn it…not funny Rin…" Sesshomaru pouted.

"Oooo…I like that…I'll have to remember that one for later when I am extremely mad at you." Rin laughed blowing out the candle, "all is done, come here."

"Not funny….your powers are starting to wake." Sesshomaru scooted next to Rin pulling her onto his lap.

"Tomorrow night I need to be left alone…ok"

"Why…"

"Personal….please promise you will stay away tomorrow."

"Hmmm no…not until you tell me why."

"You're not my mother. I don't have to tell you a damn thing."

"True. I may not be your mother but it doesn't mean I don't worry."

"I need you to trust me. I just need time to myself. There are things I have to deal with tomorrow and I don't need you, to distract me." Rin smiled leaning back against Sesshomaru's rock hard chest.

"Fine…you win. I will give you some space to get your thoughts straightened. It will be hard to stay away, but I won't overcrowd you." Sesshomaru whispered in Rin's ear holding her firmly against his chest.

"Good, now that's settled it's getting late. I have much to do tomorrow." Rin stated sliding off of Sesshomaru's lap, lying next to him on the bed drifting to sleep.

**RIN'S DREAM**

_Rin found herself in her meadow like all of her dreams in moonlite falls had led her to. This time something seemed well…rather different. Normally she would be in the meadow on a clear moon lit sky and some times Sesshomaru would be there waiting for her. This dream she had felt would turn into a night mare, her lovely meadow wasn't as beautiful as she would have expected it to be. It was cold, foggy, and had an eerie feel to it. Some thing told her to get out of that place and fast._

"_Sesshomaru!!" Rin tried calling. _

"_He's not here Gypsy." A deep voice answered._

"_Who are you? And what are you doing here." Rin demanded trying to sound tough. _

_The shadow figure just laughed at her and walked closer to her with the fog concealing his identity. Rin could feel this creature circle her like she was going to be his meal. She had felt his breath on the back of her neck before stopping in front of her. "Hmm…you're a demanding lil cupcake aren't you. Been a while since I seen a gypsy. Thought the old hag was the last of them."_

"_I'm not going to repeat myself again." Rin snapped not caring if this creature could kill her or not. She knew this was her dream damn it and she wasn't going to let this thing get the best of her._

"_The name's Koga. I am the leader of my werewolf tribe. I've been watching you for a while now gypsy. I was just unable to talk to you because your blood sucker was around. I'm surprised that I am here right now with you. Since that old hag buried her book I guess the meadow I'm lounging in is linking our dreams together. Huh who would have ever thought a gypsy was good at anything. Even though I wish I could have talked to you in person rather than here. I can see why the blood sucker doesn't leave your side. You're absolutely gorgeous." Koga said taking his hand and brushing it across Rin's cheek. _

"_You still haven't told me why you are here and why have you been watching me…stalker." Rin said taking a step back out of Koga's reach._

"_STALKER!! LOOKY HERE GIRLY. I AM NO STALKER. I was just curious. Your powers are beginning to bloom and everything around nature can detect it…well except humans of course. They can't detect rain until it falls on their nose. You see I am still a young werewolf, and certain things still interest me. I never thought in all of my years that a gypsy can be young and beautiful like you. I always thought they were old hags. It also caught my interest to why the blood sucker was hanging around your way. He normally stays to himself. It's my job to make sure no innocent life is taken, since his clan swears not to dine on humans. Werewolves and blood suckers are mortal enemies. We both live forever, but the only difference is that we are actually living and can die in battle. The blood suckers are already dead, except they walk and talk and look almost like stone." Koga lectured._

_Rin just rolled her eyes at him. He was so mellow dramatic at times. Rin didn't know which one was worse the dramatic wolf or the over protective vamp. Her thoughts were stirred by a growl that Koga made. _

"_Looks like I can't stay long. My comrades need me…until next time lady." Koga said kissing the back of Rin's hand and leaving her alone in the foggy meadow._

**END OF DREAM**

Rin stirred a little snuggling herself against Sesshomaru. She didn't want to wake up just yet; she was too comfortable on Sesshomaru's chest. Unfortunately for her, Sesshomaru didn't allow her to sleep in.

"Come on Rin…time to get up. I need to stretch." Sesshomaru whined.

"You're just as whiny as that damn wolf." Rin muttered sitting up in bed.

"What wolf…." Sesshomaru said in alarm.

"The one from my dream. Trust me when I say I don't know which one is worse with calling me gypsy you or him." Rin said not picking up on Sesshomaru's distress, "Any way, I have to get dressed. So you my dear will have to leave."

"Hmmm who's gonna make me…" Sesshomaru smirked evilly.

"Don't play with me Sesshomaru. I'm not fully awake yet." Rin warned.

"Awww is the Gypsy still tired. You're hot when you sound threatening." Sesshomaru smiled pulling Rin against him, resting his hands around her waist.

"Don't piss me off or you will be sorry." Rin growled into Sesshomaru's chest.

"Sounds tempting to try…but I will let it go until later." Sesshomaru teased, "So what are we doing today?"

"Uh we nothing…I am being left alone for the day. I have lots of preparation to do. And don't you start your shit. You go hunting with your family today and I will see you when you get back. I really don't want a vampire breathing down my neck today….no matter how sexy and irresistible he is. Plus you already agreed to leave me alone." Rin stated before she went to the bathroom to get a shower and to get changed.

When she got out of the shower Sesshomaru was already gone. Probably went hunting so he could get back as soon as possible. Rin dried her hair as she looked over the list of things she needed. It was hard for her to stay focused; she felt something eating at her subconscious. It was like something bad was going to happen soon, but it was hard to tell what was going to happen and when. Rin shook off the feeling and prepared her stuff in a back pack for tonight.

**IN THE MEADOW THAT NIGHT**

Rin placed some lit candles on the boulders giving her some extra light around her book. She reread the journal entry again trying to see if it was going to make any sense. No such luck. "What am I suppose to do now….this isn't making sense." Rin muttered in frustration.

'Little Reina have patience. It all will come to you. Please listen carefully and concentrate. Look deep within…the wolf was right the book is hidden here. You have to say I call upon mother earth to request my name sakes possession. Please reveal what is mine.' The mysterious voice said as if it was a whisper in the wind.

"Here goes nothing…I call upon mother earth to request my name sakes possession. Please reveal what is mine." Rin said with her whole heart. The moon shone brightly down on a patch of flowers. With a blink of an eye an old book was resting on top of that patch of flowers. "Wow…it worked." Rin mumbled.

"Nice work Gypsy." A familiar voice said a few feet away not coming near the boulders.

"You...Why are _you_ here?" Rin said clutching her new discovery.

"I didn't smell your blood sucker around. So I took the pleasure of coming to see you. I mean you no harm. Plus I figured if you have no problem hanging around vampires you should have no problems with wolves." Koga smirked.

"Oh so you're stalking me again….Geez first it's my dreams and now in person. Isn't there a wolf repellent I can get to keep you away?" Rin huffed in annoyance.

"Well you already have your own repellant. You used your candles as protection….like sorcery. Gypsies can camp out with just their charms and candles for protection. It creates a barrier to keep away anything that is not completely human. In this forest, non-human creatures are what you will find. You weren't here for a whole month and you already found a vampire. I am surprised he has kept his other half in check around you. He always kept his distance from humans." Koga explained intrigued.

"What do you mean keep his other side in check? I understand that Sesshomaru is a vampire…but I don't understand what you mean."

"Sesshomaru has his regular side that you have always seen….but as your gypsy side wakes it changes the scent of your blood…you will smell better than a mouth watering steak to a dog. He has been struggling already with trying not to feed on your blood."

"You're lying! Sesshomaru will never be like that. He is perfectly fine. As a matter of fact he went hunting today…so it should show you how much he actually cares for me. I want you to stay away from me…or else." Rin threatened.

Koga just rolled his eyes at the gypsy's attempted threat. He decided to let her find out for herself. "Whatever…don't you come crying to me when he tries to take a bite of you." With that said koga left.

Rin sat on one of the boulders with the candles close by. She didn't want to believe that guy. He was just a werewolf…what did he know about Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is in love with her, and wouldn't do anything to hurt her...Right? "Oh great, now I am questioning myself. Damn wolf. Why did he have to meddle in my business? That's it he is jealous. Cause after all he is stalking me and he doesn't want Sesshomaru to be happy. Yea that's it. Don't worry Rin everything will be fine now.' Rin told herself in her head. She waited on top of the boulder awhile before deciding to head back home.

A/N: Ok that is it for now….I am sorry to all of my readers for making yall wait soooo long for an update. Work has been hectic and I have been too tired to even function. I will try to update again soon. I promise.

-Kagome7304


End file.
